1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a room temperature curable organopolysiloxane composition which is useful as constructional sealing material, coating material, encapsulating or potting material for electric and electronic components, fiber-treating agent, adhesive for automotive, constructional and electric or electronic uses, and so forth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Condensation-curing type room temperature curable organopolysiloxane compositions, with their excellent adhesive properties as well as excellent heat resistance, weatherability, chemical resistance, etc., are used, for example, as an adhesive for areas where vibration-proofing properties are required in the fields of electric and electronic industry and construction materials.
In such applications, the condensation-curing type room temperature curable organopolysiloxane compositions are desired to high adhesive strength, specifically an adhesive strength under shear of not less than 50 kg/cm.sup.2 for adherends. In order to enhance the adhesive strength of such compositions, therefore, addition of an adhesion-imparting agent such as a silane coupling agent or the like to the compositions has been widely practiced. According to this method, however, the adhesive strength under shear for such adherends as glasses and aluminum that can be attained is on an unsatisfactory level of about 10 to 30 kg/cm.sup.2.